


An Officer and a Con Artist

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda, ST:TNG
Genre: Community: multiverse5000, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Sid, also known as Ignatius Valentine, can talk his way out of of just about any mess that<br/>he gets himself into; even winding up in another sector of as yet unexploited space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Officer and a Con Artist

Title: An Officer and a Con Artist  
Fandoms: Andromeda and Star Trek: The Next Generation  
Author: karrenia  
Words: 1186  
Rating: General Audiences  
Prompt: #31 swear table 3  
48/100

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions as do all of the characters mentioned here. Star Trek: The Next Generation and all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned belong to Paramount and its various creators, producers etc; they are not mine.

 

"An Officer and a Con Artist" by Karen

"You ever have one of those days when you've felt like someone was walking over your grave; let me tell you something it sounds just as bad it feels. For someone in my line, wait, scratch that, make that profession. There that sounds much better; it is not uncommon to escape one narrow escape only to plunge headlong into another close shave; but this last experience was different, and don't ask me to explain exactly what made it so damn different, but I can't not then and certainly not now."

"Call me Uncle Sid," he began with off-center wry grin.

"Why should we?" growled the big dark man in the mustard yellow uniform; a security officer of some sort he had been duly informed.

"Well... It started as an ordinary day, relaxing with a glass of sherry in my office with a few when should show up standing right smack dab in front of desk, a desk where I currently had my feet up and a stack of data wafers that I had planned to peruse once I had thoroughly enjoyed the benefits of my latest successful scam. That last scam, oh it was a thing of beauty, but I digress because I'm talking about 'him."

"Could you be a bit more specific," Doctor Beverly Crusher prodded she ran a hand-held medical device of some kind over his prone frame on the examination table and frowned at the results. For a man of his age and obviously standard of living  
the usual vital signs read as all within normal, however there was the troubling fact that his white blood count was abnormally high and there were elevated levels of chronotron particles in his blood stream as well as residues of a chemical agent that was slightly  
more troubling in that she could identify it. If pressed she might think it was an illegal substance of some kind but without further testing she could not be certain.

She made a mental note to press the man further on the matter..

In the back of her mind Beverly realized that the readings were consistent with another stranger who had recently visited the ship, one Okuna who had claimed to be a time-traveler from a future timeline and had then been revealed as someone who had quite literally stumbled

across a piece of future technology but in reality had been from Earth's past In the back of her mind Beverly thought, "This can't be right. I doesn't make any sense. And even if half of what this Uncle Sid was true than he had an encounter with the space-faring entity known as Q.'

In a few moments her suspicions were confirmed when Uncle Sid said. "He called himself Q. And here's the kicker, except for the clothes and the accent everything else about him, on the surface that is, was the same?"

"The same as what?" asked Captain Picard.

Sid finally sat up straight up in the examination table for the first time since the 'interview' had begun and made and held direct eye contact with the captain. "Look, I got rights! If this is some kind of weird interrogation I deserve to know straightaway!"

That was when Counselor Troi stepped in and attempted to calm him down. "Just relax. There is nothing to be concerned over. It is just that when you said the stranger who came to visit you in your office called himself Q?"

Sid continued to ramble on "At least I had to assume I figured it was safe to assume to designate the stranger with that gender, but one never really can safely assume nowadays, can they?

Sid shrugged and continued with his narration, conscious of the eyes on him; and a half-remembered tune from Old Earth began to weave through his memory and perhaps unaware that he was doing so he began humming along in tune with that same melody.

"Do continue," urged the one identified to him as Captain Jean-Luc Picard.

"Well he had sandy hair and wore an official looking uniform with silver studs on the collar of a design and cut that I had never seen before," Sid continued his nonchalant attitude and unshakable confidence in himself and his ability to either outwit or out talk his way out of any given situation no matter how difficult shaken by his sudden and quite unexpected transport and subsequent appearance in the sickbay of a ship called "Enterprise."

He then flashed a cocky and ingraining smile at the female doctor and then another at the dark haired female crew member they called Counselor Troi who then exchanged meaningful glances with each other and their captain when Sid had begun his narration.

"Yeah," Uncle Sid replied sitting back and appeared somewhat mollified in both his tone and demeanor. "Like I was saying, the kicker of all this was that he had my face! My damn face. And trust me it wasn't a mask. I mean, isn't that what one naturally assumes when you're confronted with one's very own personal doppelganger?"

"Doppelganger? Mr. Data?

"A word originating from an Old Earth language known as German. It is believed to have supernatural overtones and if one should be confronted one it is assumed that he or she may soon experience a traumatic experiences even up to foretelling one's untimely demise.. Also....."

Captain Picard held up his hand to silence the android with the yellow eyes. Sid had seen androids before in all shapes and sizes even prior to the fall of the High Guard Commonwealth and he felt he knew pretty much what they were like and how they would react and he understood that Picard would naturally engage the android for information but not want to continue to listen while it rambled on the definition, entomology and syntax of the word. There were limits, it seems even in this, to borrow a time-honored phrase, 'brave new world' in which he currently found himself in.

"What are you trying to say," growled Mr. Worf.

Uncle Sid turned to the big security officer. "What I'm trying to say is that Q, or whatever the hell he wants to call himself, looked exactly like me. And then before I could blink or protest snapped his fingers and I ended up in your  
damn infirmary!"

Picard nodded. "It makes a certain kind of logic, as eccentric as that sounds. Q, as we've all seen from previous experiences is well incorrigible, mischievous and quixotic. But why assume the identity of man that you are planning on..."he trailed off.

"Shanghaiing?" supplied Dr. Crusher.

Picard nodded. "Exactly, Doctor."

"I don't know. All know is that I am utterly exhausted. It's been a difficult day or night, oh what the hell." Sid rolled over on his side and glanced over at Dr. Crusher. "Doc, give me another shot

"Thank you for your cooperation Uncle Sid," continued Captain Picard, and I realize how trying this must be for you."

"Jean Luc, " she replied. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to pick this up in the morning?"

"Make it so," Picard replied.


End file.
